In numerous textile operations a fabric web is treated with a fluid medium, typically a liquid, by contact with an application surface, across which the fabric web is guided so that the fluid medium can be applied to the fabric web in the contact regions between the application surface and the fabric web. To leave uncoated strips on the web, it is further known to provide a plurality of covering elements or shields that engage between the web and respective portions of the application surface so that no contact can take place between the fabric web and application surface in these shielded regions, and no fluid transfer can be effected. Fluid media within the scope of the invention are particularly liquid media and lubricants that are preferably applied onto non-woven fabrics or non-woven webs. Lubricants include, for example, wetting agents, particularly surfactants and mixtures thereof that are preferably applied onto the fabric web in the form of solutions or emulsions. Such liquids often need to be applied in stripes to the passing web.
A device of the type mentioned above is basically known from practice. This device uses a rotating application roller across which the fabric web is guided. On the application roller shield strips are provided, thus creating a strip application of the fluid media and/or lubricants onto the fabric web.
From practice a device is also for displacing the shields to a certain degree in order to change the positions of the liquid-free strips. However, when the width of the shielded region is supposed to be changed, shields having different widths must be replaced in a relatively complex fashion. These known devices are therefore characterized by little flexibility and/or variability. In addition, further processing of the fabric web, particularly the thermal and/or mechanical and/or chemical processing of the fabric web, influences the positions and also the widths of the application regions or strips. The limited adjustment of the shielded regions thus has substantial disadvantages.